Framed
by Aaerial15
Summary: Ron Stoppable's disappeared. He's presumed dead, and the authorities think that Kim Stoppable, formerly Possible had something to do with it. How's Kim gonna get out of this, especially with Shego's help?
1. A Mission Gone Arwy

**Framed**

**A Kim Possible Fan Fic**

_Author's Note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Disney._

Ron Stoppable sighed heavily. If his wife knew what he was doing right now, he'd be in a world of trouble. It had been three years. Three years since graduation. Three years since Ron alone defeated Warmonga and Warhawk to save the love of his life, Kim Possible. The wedding was a lovely affair. Monique, Kim's closest female friend served as maid of honor. Yori, Tara King, and Kim's mom served as bridesmaids. Team Possible's computer expert, Wade Load was Ron's best man. He actually left his room to attend the wedding in person. Even the tweebs were on their best behavior, due in no small part to Kim threatening extreme bodily injury should they ruin her day.

As he sat in the co-pilot seat of a jet invented by Wade, he reminiced on the good times. After high school, they still went on missions. They even started going on missions separately. Ron had become quite accomplished. He was still a bumbling klutz, but not nearly as much as he had been. Kim was over protective of her husband, to the point of smothering. She allowed Ron to go on solo missions under one condition: that he always stayed in contact with Kim. This time, however, was an emergency. The Yamonuchi School had contacted him with information that Monty Fiske, better known as Monkey Fist was at it again.

He was after an artifact that could match the Lotus Blade in power. Kim was at work, and it was so sudden he couldn't even contact Wade before departing. "Something wrong, Stoppable-San?" asked Yori. He shook his head. "No, Yori. Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." Yori nodded. "It is always good to reflect," she replied. Ron never thought in a million years that he'd be lucky enough to call himself Kim Possible's husband. "So what are you thinking about?" she asked. Ron shrugged. "Nothing much," he lied. Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping noise in the center console.

"We're here," Ron said. He began concentrating. In the years since high school, he'd learned to master the Mystical Monkey Power. If he went at full power, his abilities allowed him to hold his own against Shego. They'd had a sparring session, and Shego was surprised that the buffoon, as he was sometimes called by Drakken, was actually able to match her blow for blow. "Now I know why he whooped the green giants, Kimmie," she'd remarked before leaving. Shego still wasn't completely good, but she wasn't completely bad either.

With Drakken working to actually benefit the world, they saw each other less and less. It caused her less headaches not having to put up with his outlandish schemes all the time. Kim was still wary of her, but she had good reason. They'd faced off many times over the years, and Shego had almost killed her more than once. Ron was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the jet landing. "Let's split up, Stoppable-San," Yori said. Ron nodded. "Keep in touch," he said. There was no point in getting careless. Though Monkey Fist appeared crazy, he was actually a dangerous opponent.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket as he started heading towards a castle-like building. "Gotta love Monkey Fist and his obsession with castles," Ron remarked. "Uh huh," Rufus squeaked. It didn't take him long to find an empty pedestal. He began to get worried. Without warning, he was spun around. He didn't even have time to activate the Mystical Monkey Power before being knocked unconcious.

Wade Load typed furiously at his keyboard. His XG-9000 jet had come up missing. He tried tracking down the homing chip he'd personally installed, but so far he was coming up with zip. He pulled the security footage of the hanger, and his jaw hit the floor at what he saw. He recognized the red hair. The person knew exactly where his cameras where, and they made sure to keep their back facing one at all times. There were only two people who had such knowledge of Wade's facilities. Ron and Kim Stoppable. "This is not good," he said as he began to contact Global Justice.


	2. Stoppable Gone Missing

**Ch.2 Stoppable Gone Missing**

Kimberly Anne Stoppable awoke to find her husband nowhere to be found. At first, she didn't think anything of it. "Maybe he's making breakfast," she said to herself as she got into the shower. Thirty minutes later, and an all clean Kim stepped out. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and proceeded to dress. She wore a turtleneck shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She stepped out of the bathroom only to find there was no sign of Ron anywhere.

"Ronald Eugene Stoppable!" she shouted. She was starting to get worried. The couple owned a modest four bedroom ranch-style house in Upper Middleton. It had been modified by Wade to include an underground base of operations of sorts. Everything they needed, from a vehicle hangar, to training facilities that rivaled the best Global Justice had to offer was below ground. "Where is he?" she asked to no one in particular.

She figured she'd start at square one. He'd went to bed the previous night, so she checked the bedroom. She noticed a folded piece of paper on the nightstand on her side. "He didn't," she said as she unfolded it and read:

_Dear Kim,_

_I want you to know that I'm perfectly alright. There's no need to worry. I know you don't like me going on solo missions without you knowing but this was an emergency. Yori called me late last night to tell me that Monkey Fist is at it again. I don't know what he's after, but Yori says it's as powerful as the Lotus Blade. So I'm going with her to try to track it down. If all goes well I should be back by tomorrow night. I have my Kimmunicator, so you can still reach me. Call me as soon as you read this._

_Love, Ron_

_P.S. Please Don't Kill Me!_

She angrily crumpled the paper. "Oh, you'll wish I had killed you!" she said angrily. She realized she couldn't be too mad at him, he had after all taken his Kimmunicator with him. And he did say to call him. She pressed a button. "Ronald Stoppable, answer me!" To her surprise, his line seemed to be dead. She began to get very scared for her husband's well being. She tried to call Wade, only to not get an answer from him as well. "What, has everyone dropped off the face of the earth?" she asked. She decided to try calling Yori.

"Greetings Kim Possible-San," Yori greeted. "Save it," Kim grumbled. Yori was confused at her anger. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Kim tried to keep control of her temper. "Look," she began. "Ron took off on a mission last night. A mission he said _you _contacted him about." Yori shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kim. But I haven't talked to Ron for about a year, now." She tried to explain. Kim's anger quickly faded. "But he said Monkey Fist was at it again," Kim said. Yori shook her head. "Monkey Fist is in prison right now. He couldn't have escaped without us knowing."

Kim noted worry in Yori's voice as well. "Then where's Ron?" she asked. "I'm sure it's nothing. Nevertheless, I'll be in Middleton as soon as I can." Kim nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you," she said as Yori hung up. She began to go into mission mode herself when her Kimmunicator went off. "Go," she said. Wade Load was in a bad mood.

"Where is it, Kim?" he asked. Kim was confused. "Where's what?" she asked back. Wade shook his head. "Don't lie to me Kim. I have surveilence footage of someone stealing my new prototype jet," he said. Kim was shocked. Was Wade actually accusing her of stealing? "Back up one second Wade. What are you talking about?" Kim could feel the anger rising in her voice.

Wade's expressioned sofened a little. "Last night someone broke into my hangar and stole the new XG-9000 jet I'd been working on," he explained. "Someone with red hair," he continued. Kim frantically shook her head. "Well it wasn't me! I didn't even leave the house last night!" Kim was beyond angry that one of her closest friends would think she could do something like this.

Wade realized he'd been wrong. "If you didn't do it, who did?" he asked. "I don't know, but we've got another problem," she said. "Tell me," Wade said with a smile. Kim hesitated before replying, "Ron's missing." Wade felt his stomach drop. "I'm starting to think this is all connected," he said. "I only wish I hadn't acted so rashly." Kim gave him a quizical look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I may have contacted Global Justice," Wade began slowly. Realization began to sink into Kim, as she realized what this meant. "What did you do?" she asked angrily.


	3. Arresting Kim Stoppable

**Arresting Kim Stoppable**

There was no time to lose. Kim realized that Global Justice could be on their way at this very moment. She packed a few essential gadgets in a backpack and made for the door. As soon as she opened it, she was face to face with Will Du. "Going somewhere, Mrs. Stoppable?" His voice had all the arrogance she'd come to expect from years of working with him. "I can explain," Kim started. Will laughed. "I'm not interested. My orders are to apprehend one Kimberly Anne Stoppable." He smiled. It was as if he'd been waiting for this day forever. "That's you," he said.

As his men moved to surround her, Kim tried to talk her way out of this. She respected Global Justice and all it stood for. On top of that, it just made her look guilty if she engaged several of their agents in combat. "I really don't want to do this, Will," she said. He didn't seem to care. He nodded, and his agents swarmed. Years of cheerleading were put into use as Kim nimbly dodged their attempts at restraining her. She tried to avoid actually hitting them. She did a backflip as someone behind her attempted to grab her.

He ended up taking out two who were in front of her. As she landed, the two on her sides charged. She rolled forward, and the two ran into each other. "Is that the best you got?" she asked. The anger and worry she felt toward Ron had just found an outlet. Will laughed. "You don't think you're getting past me do you?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed. "I really don't want to hurt you, Will," she warned. His overconfidence asserted itself. "Like you could, little girl," he fired back. Kim faked a right and then dropped him with a left. "I said I didn't want to," she said. There was a slight tinge of anger in her voice. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

She really wished she could get to her car, but the garage was underground. She took off on foot, trying to put as much distance between her and her pursuers as possible. Will's backup team saw her flee and gave chase. She knew they were there. "Stop running and give yourself up Mrs. Stoppable!" a voice ordered. Kim dodged a taser blast and found the mall. "Not happening," she said to herself as she ducked inside.

Shego had been getting some much needed rest and relaxation when Kim blew past her without warning. She did a double take when she noticed the four GJ officers chasing her. "Did Princess do something she shouldn't have?" she asked. She was interested now. She kept out of sight as she followed the chase. Kim soon found herself backed against a wall. "Why are you after me?" she asked frantically. "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't play dumb," the lead officer answered. "You're wanted for the murder of Ron Stoppable and the theft of a military grade jet." Shego could have sworn she hadn't heard correctly. The last she'd heard, Ron was her husband. The two of them were all but inseperable; you couldn't pry them apart. Shego had noted many times over the years that the two had a dedication that was unmatched.

As a matter of fact, despite all of Ron's clumsiness, she never thought of him as a buffoon. When you looked past that, he was actually quite intelligent. By her estimation, he was single-handedly responsible for the destruction of countless lairs during her time with Drakken. For someone who appeared so stupid, he seemed to have no trouble finding the self-destruct button, or just the right part to remove from a device to make the entire thing inoperable.

Kim tried to fight them off, but they were too many and she had nowhere to go. It was over quickly. As she was dealing with three agents in front of her, one slipped behind her and hit her with a taser blast. She cried out in pain as she went down. The agents who were still standing converged. In seconds she was restrained hand and foot. What Shego always hated about Global Justice was the fact that they worked outside the law most of the time. They didn't read you your rights, they just brought you in. She knew something was being overlooked.

She just didn't know what. She briefly made eye contact with Kim as she was led away. Kim's face fell. Here was Shego, of all people, seeing her arrested. The only thing worse would be Bonnie. Shego became determined to find out what was wrong here. She'd been trying to make up for her misdeeds in Kim's eyes since the Lowardian invasion. Shego didn't consider herself completely good by any means, but to her, crime and taking over the world just didn't seem worth it anymore. She remembered that Kim knew a whiz with computers who also helped her out. She'd start with him.

"I'm so sorry, Kim." Dr. Director visited Kim in the holding cell. She couldn't believe Kim could have done anything she'd been accused of. "Get me out of here," Kim demanded. The one-eyed woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kim. It's out of my hands. There's footage of you attacking Ron, plus what Mr. Load sent us. At this point, it's not a question of if you go on trial, but when."


	4. Unexpected Help

**Ch.4 Unexpected Help**

Kim paced furiously in the cell. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. "It's not a question of if you go to trial, but when." She remembered Dr. Director saying. Add to that her worry about Ron, and she was in no mood. The fact that one of the charges against her was his murder, and her stress levels were at their highest. She couldn't remember when she'd been this angry. She hoped Ron was ok, wherever he was.

Shego was eyed apprehensively as she walked right into Global Justice Headquarters. "May I... help you?" a guard stuttered. She smiled inside. Her reputation preceeded her. Out of everyone who'd ever been in global justice, only one person held the record of not being seriously injured in all their encounters with Shego. That person was now sitting in a cell, wrongfully accused of theft and murder. Shego would get to the bottom of this.

"I would like to see Kim Stoppable," she said evenly. No need to intimidate more than necessary. "I'm sorry," someone said. "That won't be possible. Mrs. Stoppable is a dangerous criminal," Will Du said. His voice was too jovial given the situation. "And here we have another dangerous criminal walking right to our doorstep," he said smugly. He obviously had no clue as to whom he was dealing with.

"Listen buster," Shego threatened. Her hands started to glow green. "If you don't let me talk to her in ten seconds, you'll wish you were never born!" Now it was time for intimidation. Will smiled. "I think you just threatened an officer. Guards!" Several rushed to obey his order, though none of them were willing to fight Shego. Nevertheless, they surrounded her. "What are you waiting for? Take her into custody," Will ordered. As a guard prepared to rush her, everyone was cut off. "Stand down!" Agent Du looked around, wanting to know who dared to contrimand his authority. He looked everywhere but behind him.

"Whoever said that, consider yourself relieved of duty," he said arrogantly. Dr. Director was not amused. "Is that so, Agent Du?" she asked. Shego laughed as the color drained from his face. "Dr. Director," he began hastily. She was in no mood for it. "We'll discuss your gross insubordination later, Will," she said angrily. "How may I help you, Shego?" Shego couldn't help but laugh at Will Du's folly. "I'm here to see Kim," she said. The one-eyed director of GJ motioned her to follow. Shego went without hesitation. "Shego is my guest as of this moment," she said to the guards.

"If anyone attempts to detain her, or does anything else in any way threatening, that person will be immediately dismissed." She let that sink in, then looked straight at Will. "Is that understood, Agent Du?" Her tone left no room for argument. Will meekly nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he answered. With that, Shego disappeared through a door. She was led to the maximum security level, where Kim was held. "If you need anything, buzz me," Dr. Director said as she left Shego alone. Shego nodded, then proceeded to Kim's cell.

"How's it going, Princess?" she asked. The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Shego's voice. She whirled, not believing her eyes. "Shego? What are you doing here?" she asked. There was a certain menace in her tone. Shego raised her hands, signaling a truce. "Settle down, Kimmie. I'm not here to attack you or anything like that." Kim relaxed a bit, but remained on guard. She knew that the bars separating them would stand no chance if Shego fired up her plasma.

For five minutes, neither of them spoke. "So, why did they arrest you?" Shego asked, breaking the ice. Kim threw up her hands in exasperation. "I have no idea!" she began. She began explaining everything that happened since she awoke that morning. Shego listened carefully to her every word. "So Ron's missing?" she asked. Kim nodded. "He's presumed dead. And they think I killed him!" Kim's voice broke. Her husband could be dead, and here she was, locked up.

Shego extended her hand through the bars. "I know you well enough to know that if anyone were to harm Ron, it wouldn't be you," she said. "I want to help you," she continued. Kim considered it. Could this be a trick? She was already locked up. She shook Shego's hand. "What do I have to lose?" she asked warily. Shego took in everything she'd been told up to this point.

"Do you even have a lawyer?" she asked. "Cause it sounds to me like you're gonna need one." Kim hadn't even thought of it. "They came after me so quickly, there was no time," the former cheerleader said sadly. Shego nodded. "No problem, I'll contact Drakken. He knows some of the best lawyers in the country," Shego explained. "You still see Drakken?" Kim asked, wide eyed. Shego understood her tone. "Don't worry, I haven't broken the law since those stupid aliens tried to take over," she said. "Besides, Drakken's recieved the Nobel Peace Prize," she explained.

Kim couldn't believe it. Drakken. The single largest thorn in her side during high school, recieving awards for helping mankind. "He finally got over his take over the world obsession," Shego explained. "Hard to believe, huh?" Kim nodded numbly. "Look, you'll need Wade's help," Kim said. Shego smiled. "I was gonna pay him a visit as soon as I was done here," she said. "Tell him I forgive him for calling GJ," she said. Shego couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She was pondering causing him physical pain when Kim cut in. "And Shego, don't hurt him." The tone of her voice suggested that Kim would do her severe harm if she did. She nodded. "I'll be back, Princess," she said. Kim smiled.

"I'll be here." Shego was glad to hear the wit return to Kim. It was one of the reasons she respected Kim as an adversary.


	5. Possible On Trial

**Ch.5 Possible on Trial**

Wade Load typed furiously at his computer. He analyzed the footage from his hangar over and over again. He knew now that Kim didn't steal his jet. There had to be more to it. "I hope Kim's ok," he mumbled as he studied his computer screen. He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. "This better be important or I'll-" he stopped himself as he realized who his visitor was. "Shego?" he studdered. "How can I help you?" Shego invited herself in. "Listen Tech-boy," she said angrily. "Kim's been arrested by Global Justice," she said. There was an air of accusation in her voice.

Wade was stunned at how fast GJ had been in capturing her. "When?" he asked. Shego stared a hole through him. "Yesterday," she answered. "She told me that _you _were the one who called them," she continued. Wade noted the venom in her tone. "Look, it's a misunderstanding," Wade said slowly. In the years he'd served as Kim's intelligence, he was well aware of Shego's abilities. He knew he had to tread carefully. "A misunderstanding isn't the half of it. Have you by any chance heard from Ron?" she asked.

Wade shook his head. "Ron's been missing since this morning," he answered. It completely slipped his mind. He should be looking for Ron. Kim would lose it if anything happened to him. "Bad news," Shego said. Wade looked at her questioningly. "Global Justice thinks Ron is dead," she continued. "And they think Kim killed him." Wade felt the color drain from his face. "She'd never!" he said. Shego nodded. "You think I don't know that?" Wade had a look of shock on his face from what he'd been told. He was confused. To say that Shego and Kim weren't friends would be a huge understatement.

"Don't kill me for asking, but why are you so interested?" he asked. Shego didn't answer. "Look, all I know is one minute I'm minding my own business at the Middleton Mall, and the next I have a front row seat at Kim's arrest." Wade almost stopped breathing. They arrested Kim at the mall? She must have put up quite a fight. "Look, I told Kim I'd help her. That makes us partners." She stuck out her hand. Wade hesitantly shook it. "I'll be back," she said. Wade was confused. "Where are you going?" he asked. Shego didn't look back. "I'm going to get Princess a lawyer," she replied.

Kim couldn't take it anymore. She never thought she'd see the day where she was thrown into Global Justice's prison with so many criminals she herself had sent there. She was sure Shego was playing her. With all the fights they'd been in, there was no way Shego would help her out of the goodness of her heart. In the end however, Kim quickly realized that Shego was her only link to the outside world. As she nervously paced in her cell, she heard footsteps approaching. "Dr. Director, please tell me you're letting me go?"

Will Du laughed arrogantly. "Let you go? I'd rather you stayed." He laughed as her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Will?" she asked angrily. She couldn't help but smile. The left side of his jaw was a lovely shade of purple from where she'd decked him. He didn't mince words. "Isn't this a sight?" he asked with a laugh. "The great Kim Possible, behind bars with so many criminals!" He thought it was so funny. Kim suddenly had a target to take out her anger on. "If there's a point you're trying to make, I suggest you get to it!" she yelled angrily. He backed away cautiously. He knew she couldn't break through the bars. He just wanted to be sure she couldn't grab him.

"It's just so perfect," he continued. "Now, I have no competition. You always were an amateur, Possible." Kim wanted to wipe the smug smirk right off his face. "For the record, if you're gonna talk to me, you really should get my name right. It's Stoppable now!" She really wanted to beat her frustrations out of him. "You can't seriously be here just to gloat," she said. She really didn't understand him. She'd showed him nothing but respect since she met him, yet he constantly insulted her ability. She noted however, that he kept his mouth shut whenever the director was around. "Now, if that's all, leave me alone!" she ordered. He complied, leaving her in silence.

Shego had no trouble tracking Drakken down. He traded lairs for a rather lavish mansion in Upper Middleton. He was surprised when he answered her knock. "Shego?" he stuttered. "What? What brings you here?" She could tell he was running down a mental list of possible things he'd done to piss her off. "It's ok, Drew. If I were mad, you'd know it by not being able to breathe," she said icily. He got the point.

"Come in," he said. She smiled. "I need a favor. But first, you might want to sit down." He sat, and Shego explained to him the situation Kim was in. "So Kim Possible is in jail?" he said with a laugh. He couldn't believe it. "Look Drakken, I thought the same thing when I watched her be arrested. But we can't mess around. She's going on trial for Ron's murder." Drakken stopped laughing. "The Buffoon?" he asked. Shego nodded. "I need to make a phone call." He wasted no time getting Kim one of the best lawyers he'd ever known.

The Kimmunicator Wade had given Shego went off suddenly. "What?" she asked impatiently. Wade wasn't scared. "You might want to turn on the news," he said. Shego wasted no time grabbing the remote. "This is Kara Peterson, Middleton news," the anchorwoman began. "In our top story of the hour, Kim Stoppable, world famous teen hero, has been arrested for the murder of her husband and partner, Ron. It is believed that Mrs. Stoppable stole a top secret jet in order to lure her husband to his doom. She is expected to go on trial starting tomorrow, and if found guilty, she is looking at a life sentence without parole."

Shego couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Drakken's jaw hit the floor. "This is not good," Shego said. Elsewhere in Middleton, Wade saw the same news report and lost his temper. He wanted to personally destroy the news station who'd said such things about Kim. "It's my fault," he said softly. Whoever did this was expecting him to call GJ, and he played right into their hands. He was interrupted by a knock at his door. He answered to find Yori at his doorstep. "Wade-San?" she asked.


	6. Thank You, Miss Go

**Ch.6 Thank You, Miss Go**

"And you are?" Shego had never met Yori before, and she was skeptical. Yori smiled. "You must be the great Shego-San," she said. Shego eyed her. "How do you know my name when I've never met you?" Shego asked angrily. Yori picked up on it. "Forgive me, my name is Yori. I only knew you because Possible-San spoke of a girl in green," Yori answered. As a sign of respect, Yori bowed to her. "You have manners, I see," Shego commented. "A master from the Yamonuchi school shows respect to everyone," Yori said proudly. Shego had heard of them.

"So, Kim talks about me?" she asked. Yori nodded. "Oh, yes," she replied. "She has told me that you are her greatest opponent," she said. Shego was taken aback. Kim respected her as an adversary? She knew she'd never admit it, but she respected Kim as well. It was one of the reasons she took such an interest in clearing her. "You're definately more respectful than that other cheerleading friend of her's," Shego stated. Yori nodded. "Oh, Bonnie-San." Yori had met her once. "I believe she said, 'What's with this San thing, you freak?', and then walked away," Yori remembered.

Wade brought them back to earth. "Uh, I hate to spoil the party, but you do remember that Kim is in prison right now, right?" The girls stopped and looked at Wade. "What brings you here, Yori?" Wade asked. Yori recounted how she'd recieved a call from Kim asking about Ron. "So it's gotta be someone who can shape change," Wade said as she finished. "I can only think of one person. Camille Leon." Shego'd heard of her. "You mean that stuck up heiress?" she asked. Wade nodded. "One and the same," he replied.

Yori looked at Shego. "If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you in your search for Ron," Yori said. Shego was hesitant. "It would even the odds," Wade pointed out. Shego thought it over. "You're in," she said. They borrowed one of Wade's aircraft and took off. "So where would you start looking?" Shego asked. Yori remembered something about Monkey Fist. "Well, Possible-San told me that Ron had left in search of Monkey Fist," she said. Shego face palmed. With all the castles that lunatic owned, this could take a while.

Kim sat nervously in the court room. She had no lawyer. "What happened to due process?" she asked angrily. They weren't seriously going to try her without a lawyer. As she looked around, suddenly a tall gentleman in a suit took a seat next to her. "Who are you?" she questioned. He smiled as he sat his briefcase on the table. He extended his hand. "My name is Michael Roberts, attorney at law," he said. "I've been sent by Drew Lipsky to represent you." Kim all but jumped for joy. "Wait, Drakken? What's the catch?" she asked carefully. Could she really trust someone Drakken sent? He smiled. "There's no catch. And don't worry, everything's paid for." Kim shook his hand gratefully.

"All rise!" the bailiff yelled. Kim rose as he continued. "This court is now in session, the honorable Judge Tyler Stevens presiding," he said. The judge took his seat at the bench. "You may be seated," he said gruffly. With that, the prosecution began their case. "Your honor," the lead attorney began. "We have multiple tapes as proof that Mrs. Stoppable is a thief and murderer," he said. Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Objection!" Roberts yelled. "Your honor, the defense would like to see these so called tapes," her lawyer said. The judge nodded. "Sustained," he said. "Well counselor, let's see them."

A tv and dvd player were wheeled into the court room and set up. First up was Wade's surveilence video. The person on camera had red hair like Kim's, but kept her back to the camera. "That's not me," she whispered to her lawyer. He nodded. "Your honor, all this proves is that the thief has the same hair color as my client," he said. The judge seemed to agree. "Do you have any substantial proof?" he asked. The prosecutor nodded. "I present Exibit B," he said as he produced another video. "This was sent anonomously," he explained.

The video was played, and the entire court room bore witness to Kim spinning her husband around and knocking him out. The video cut off after that. Kim squinted as she looked at herself on camera. "Wait a minute!" she yelled. "That's not me!" The judge banged his gavel. "Order!" he yelled. "Mrs. Stoppable, one more outburst like that, and I will hold you in contempt," he warned. Kim sat down. "Yes, your honor," she said. They then broke for lunch.

"So how can you prove that's not you on the tape?" Michael asked. Kim smiled. "There's only one of two possibilities," she said. "Either that was poorly doctored, or it was someone else." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't follow," he said. Kim laughed. "It's simple. The person on that tape had blue eyes," she said. "As you can see, mine are green." He realized what she was saying. "But if that's not you, who is it?" he asked. Kim had an idea who it was.

Shego landed the jet. "This is our last possibility I can think of," Yori said. They were in a remote part of England, Monkey Fist's home country. Shego looked at the building in awe as she stepped out. "Ok, let's split up, but stay in contact," she said. Yori nodded. As far as she knew, Monkey Fist was in prison. That didn't mean he didn't escape. She went left, careful to avoid any possible booby traps along the way.

Shego went to the right. As she progressed, she saw what looked like another plane. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "I think I found your plane, Wade," she said. Wade breathed a sigh of relief. "Is my baby ok?" he asked. Shego couldn't answer. At that moment, a squad of Monkey Fist's ninjas attacked. "Oh, perfect," Shego said. She fired up her plasma and started blasting. Soon the air smelled like scorched monkey. She was mopping the floor for a time, but they began to overwhelm her with their numbers.

"Yori, I could use your help!" she yelled. Yori's search was coming up empty anyway. As she rushed to help Shego, her attention was diverted by a ball of pink. "Rufus-San?" she asked. It was indeed Rufus. She picked him up, and hurried to Shego's aid. Shego blasted a monkey, only to get kicked in the back by another one. They were slowly forcing her to the edge. She looked down, and guessed it was a good two hundred foot drop to the bottom.

Even with her abilities, there was no way she'd survive that kind of fall. As the monkeys charged, they were kicked from behind. Yori had arrived. With the odds in their favor, the monkeys retreated, screeching as they went. "Nice save," Shego said. Yori helped her up, and Rufus jumped forward. He began frantically gesturing. "I think we'd better follow him," Yori said. Shego was not arguing. She couldn't remember ever seeing Ron without this pink rodent. "Lead the way, little guy," she said.


	7. Finding Ron

**Ch.7 Finding Ron**

Rufus was squeaking frantically. Shego and Yori followed as he ran. As they followed, Wade's voice rang out. "Where are you going? I lost track of you." Shego replied gruffly, "No time to explain, tech boy. We're following our only lead." With that, she turned her Kimmunicator off. Rufus had finally stopped. He was frantically gesturing towards a very large wooden door. A blast of plasma later, and the door was now open. Shego took in the sight before her.

Camille Leon sat facing the door. "So, it seems we have visitors. Get them!" Nearly two dozen security guards rushed Shego and Yori. Shego fired a blast from her plasma, and suceeded in wiping out about half of them. "You handle the rest," she said as she jumped over the remaining goons. Yori began cleaning house. Camille didn't realize who she was up against. "Impressive," she remarked. "Is there any chance you'd work for me?" she asked. Shego didn't even think about it. "Dream on, blondie," she said with a grim smile on her face. Camille looked insulted. "Pity, then. I'll have to kill you." She rushed Shego, only to get thrown like a rag doll.

"Owww!" Camille complained. She tried to run, but Shego was on top of her before she could even stand. "I don't think so," she said as she restrained her. She fired up her plasma in one hand. "Where's Ron?" she asked angrily. The blond shrugged. "He's in a safe place." As Shego moved to press her interrogation, Yori appeared at her side. They were stopped by a muffled yell. "Is someone here? HELP!" Yori quickly followed the sound to a barred door.

Yori opened the door, and was aghast at what she saw. Chained to a wall was Ron. Blood matted his otherwise blonde hair, and his left eye was swollen shut. "Stoppable-San!" Yori said in a mix of worry and relief. He smiled weakly. "Yori?" he asked. Shego held Camille as she entered Ron's sight. "Shego?" he asked. Now he was a little scared. "Don't move," she instructed. She took careful aim and fired two plasma blasts. Ron fell into Yori's waiting arms. As she tried to release him, he screamed in pain. "My leg is broken," he explained.

As they left, Shego briefly suggested a strategy. "Yori, Wade's jet is roughly fifty meters from where we fought the monkeys. Get it, and get Ron to a hospital." Yori nodded. Camille tried to pull from Shego's grasp, to no avail. "Oh, no. You're coming with me. We're going to the court house." Camille stopped struggling. "But I don't want to go to jail. This was perfect." Shego laughed as she drug her captive towards the jet she'd used to get here.

Several hours later, and Wade's jet was returned to him. "My baby," he exclaimed. Yori left to see Ron in the hospital. As she entered his room, she quietly asked, "How are you feeling, Stoppable-San?" Ron smiled at her. "Much better, now, Yori," he replied. Yori noted his bandaged head, and the cast on his right leg. "I've got to get to that court house," he said. There was determination in his voice. "You need to stay in bed," Yori advised.

Ron tried to get up, but his body wouldn't have it. "You don't understand, I need to see KP." Yori nodded. "I'll help you," she said.


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Ch.8 The Truth Revealed**

Kim shifted ever so slightly in her seat. Her lawyer had done everything he could think of. When they pointed out the difference in eye color, the prosecutor pointed out that Kim could have worn contacts. She couldn't believe it. 'Yeah, I'm going to steal a multi-million dollar jet, kidnap and murder my _husband,_ and the only way I plan on disguising myself is by wearing contacts' Brilliant. Today was important. It was time for closing arguments

As the prosecutor moved to the podium, The door to the courtroom burst open. "What is the meaning of this?" the judge demanded as none other than Shego entered the courtroom, carrying a restrained Camille Leon. "Here's your kidnapper, judge," Shego said sarcastically. The prosecutor laughed. "We're supposed to take the word of one of the most notorious criminals on this planet?" he asked sarcastically. "Where's your proof? How do we know that this girl you have here isn't actually innocent?" Kim never thought she'd actually be grateful to see Shego.

"This girl has the ability to shapeshift," Kim answered. The prosecutor glared at her. "That's impossible," he shouted back. The judge banged his gavel. "Order!" he yelled. The entire courtroom was still in commotion, so he banged again. This time the entire courtroom fell silent. "We will take this under advisement," The judge said, glaring at Shego. "Continue, counselor," he said, beckoning the prosecutor. He stepped to the podium and cleared his throat. "It's true, the girl you see before you has done countless acts to serve society. Maybe somewhere along the way she got jealous, I don't know."

He paused for a brief moment. "But the fact remains that Kimberly Anne Stoppable is a thief and a murderer. Members of the jury, it is your duty to find her guilty, and she must pay for her crimes." Shego couldn't hear anymore of this. "Why don't you take this under advisement, Judge?" she asked as she fired a bolt of plasma at his desk. It left a three foot hole in the middle of it. "I've had enough. Bailiff, get her out of here!" the judge ordered. Armed guards rushed to restrain Shego, but even having to hold Camille, she was still formidable.

As an officer swung his nightstick, Shego fired up her plasma. Suddenly he was unarmed. Shego took advantage of his surprise to kick him through a concrete wall. Two more on each side circled her. Kim was tired of it all. She jumped over the bench and assisted Shego. "Never thought I'd see this day, Kimmie," Shego said with a laugh. "I owe you this," Kim said in return. "You helped me when no one else would," she continued. Shego ducked as an officer attempted to swing at her. "Hey, save the Kumbayas for when we're not surrounded by twelve officers," she quipped.

For several minutes, neither side made a move. The Judge was hiding under his desk. The security was trying to find an opening in Shego's and Kim's defenses. As they continued to circle, They were cut off by a new voice. "HEYY!" Everyone looked up to see who it was that had spoken. At the entrance to the courtroom, Kim saw a sight that brought joy to her heart.

Ronald Eugene Stoppable stood at the doorway. He was supported by a crutch and Yori. Kim took in his appearance. The sight of Ron, bandaged and his leg in a cast brought a rush of emotions to Kim, all at once. On one hand, she was relieved that he was alive. Then, she realized that he was hurt as a result of Camille, and Shego had to stop her from pouncing.

"I'll KILL her!" she yelled as she tried to get by Shego. For her part, Shego stood firm. "Kim, I went through too much to let you throw it all away now. Believe me when I say that Blondie here will face the music. Just calm down." As Shego spoke, Kim settled down. Her mood had not changed however, and she shot a venomous glare in Camille's direction.

With order restored to a degree, the judge had his men stand down. "Let's hear what Mr. Stoppable has to say," he said. Ron took the witness stand slowly. Yori never left his side. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, as he remembered what happened when he was attacked.

_"Gotta love Monkey Fist and his obsession with castles." Ron began his search heading east. The sheer size of the building awed him. This was one of the largest castles he'd ever been to. He came to a pedestal, and saw that whatever was supposed to be on it was missing. "This was easier than I thought!" Ron spun around. The girl before him looked like Yori. But the voice was not her's. Ron knew he'd heard it somewhere._

_ As if in answer to his question, Camille showed herself. "Camille?" Ron studdered. He knew then that he was in danger. He tried to call the Mystical Monkey Power, but Camille either knew what he was doing or was just anxious. She struck fast, a hard, low side kick. It impacted his knee, breaking it. Ron stumbled. "Argg!" He had never felt such pain. He looked up to see that Camille had changed form again. Staring back at him was the face of his wife. "NO!" he cried, as the lights went out._

"I came too chained to a wall," Ron explained. "Camille was still in KP's form. She began beating me off and on for several hours." Ron paused. "Eventually, she hit my eye so hard it closed. I couldn't open it. It was about an hour later when Shego and Yori rescued me." The Judge nodded. "Bailiff, restrain Camille Leon," he ordered. They quickly chained her hand and foot, and led her from the courtroom.

The Judge turned to face Kim. "In light of this new evidence, and the fact that Ronald Stoppable is alive and well, this case is dismissed." The audience went up in celebration. Kim sent a knowing look to Shego. "Thank you, from the bottom of both mine and Ron's hearts," she said. There were tears of happiness in her eyes. Shego did something she never thought she'd do. She hugged her longtime foe.

Two weeks later, Kim visited Global Justice HQ. The first thing she saw when she entered the building was Will Du, with a mop and pail. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "He's learning a lesson," Dr. Director explained. "He will be on janitorial duty until he learns to treat his superiors and fellow agents with respect, regardless of their status." Kim stiffled a laugh. "As a matter of fact, how would you like his rank?" she asked. Kim couldn't refuse. "I'd love it. And Ron's recovering nicely," she replied. Kim thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Will Du humbled. But it was time to go. "I'll see you later. I'm late for dinner. Ron's making lasagna tonight." With that, she left to go get some.

**The End**


End file.
